


John "MacGuyver" Kennex

by holmes221b



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Fic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, it's a range of things, it's very heavy on the dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John didn't stop at chewing gum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plastic Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of ficlets around the theme of John emulating MacGuyver when it comes to Dorian.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's only doing what he has to....

"You think Rudy's gonna kill me for usin' plastic wrap as a bandage on you?"

"Probably."

"I don't understand why he gets so pissed off, it's not like I have a choice."

"John, would you use chewing gum and plastic wrap you grabbed out of a _trash can_ to tend to your _own_ injuries?"

"Not chewing gum, but plastic wrap, sure."

"Why not chewing gum?"

"Because my skin doesn't work the same way as yours. Especially since my skin isn't self-sanitizing like yours."

"You clearly don't understand how my skin works, John."

"I'm a detective, dammit, not a technician. I don't have to know the specifics of how your skin works, Dorian."

"I beg to differ, as would Rudy, I suspect."


	2. Duct Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian gets shot. He's not happy about it at all.

"You shot me."

"Yes, I did. It wasn't on purpose, Dorian."

"Why did you shoot me in the head?"

"I was aiming for the drone that was hacking into your programming."

"I could have dealt with it myself, John."

"There wasn't time. Besides, this way, we know for sure they didn't get in."

"And now there's a _bullet_ in my head."

"Yes. Yes, there is. But Rudy can get it out easily enough. And this time I didn't use chewing gum."

"...what did you use this time?"

"Duct tape."

"That's going to be a joy to remove, John."

"At least it's not something I scavenged out of a convenient trash can for once, Dorian. You should be happy."

"I am. This is my happy face, John."

"...No, it isn't."


	3. Scotch Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's arm caught fire...what's a detective to do about that?

"It's just a minor flesh wound, John. I'm fine."

"Your arm was on fire, Dorian."

"My skin is designed to be heat resistant."

"And the exposed wires right there, that's normal?"

"That's where the tracer round struck me, John. Of course it's not normal."

"We should cover that up with something, right?"

"Probably, yeah."

"Looks like the janitorial staff cleaned this floor already, the trash cans are all empty."

"No duct tape, John."

"I found something better than duct tape."

"...what did you find, John?"

"Scotch tape."

"That might not even work."

"I also found a roll of packing tape, but I figured that might be _too_ sticky."

"So you _are_ capable of using your brain."

"That cut is going to be the least of your worries, Dorian, if you don't shut it."

"You gonna throw me out a window?"

"Tempting, but no. Might hit someone I actually _like_."

"You're the one doing the throwing, so who would you hit?"

"Anyone not you."


	4. Superglue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally comes up with a solution that Rudy and Dorian both approve of.

"Rudy is so going to kill me."

**"Why am I going to kill you, Detective?"**

"No reason. Why are you listening in?"

**"Dorian asked me to, before you two went in. He didn't say why, though."**

"How are you still connected? Dorian's completely offline and my comm stopped broadcasting."

**"Dorian's not completely offline. He's letting me use him to communicate with you, since he can't do it himself. I'm working on fixing that problem remotely right now."**

"Good. Keep me posted."

**"What was it, by the way? All I heard was a loud sound."**

"Some kind of booby trap. Took out my synthetic leg too."

**"Wonderful. Let me take a look at it first chance you get. I might be able to fix it for you, so that you don't have to get a new one."**

"That's assuming you're still talking to me."

**"What did you do to Dorian this time?"**

"Superglue."

**"That's easy enough to clear out."**

"You're not mad?"

**"Cyanoacetate is a viable alternative to the compound usually used to patch up damaged synthetic skin."**

"Cyano-what-tate?"

**"Superglue, Detective."**

"I'm going to keep a tube of the stuff handy from now on then."

**"That might be a good idea, considering how often you two get shot at."**


	5. Gauze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian worries about his human partner, Rudy tries to comfort him.

"What's that white stuff wrapped around your ankle?"

"Gauze. There was a first aid kit in the desk we were hiding behind."

"Why not superglue? I thought Detective Kennex was keeping a tube of the stuff in a pocket or something."

"John was kinda busy with his own injuries. He's in the hospital right now."

"How bad?"

"Bad. I failed him, Rudy."

"You got him out of there alive, Dorian. You didn't fail your partner."

"But he got injured. I should have prevented that from happening. I'm the one who's supposed to get injured, not him. Not John. He's supposed to be the one who fixes me with whatever's convenient."

"I know. But sometimes, things happen that we don't expect."

"Still hurts."

"Yes, it does. But don't worry, he'll pull thru, just like he always does."

"But what if he can't be a cop anymore?"

"I'll convince Captain Maldonado that I need an assistant."

"What about me?"

"I was talking about you, Dorian. John would be able to come visit, or perhaps also come be an assistant, if he wanted to learn how to be a technician. I could do with his perspective on what it's like to be in the field to come up with useful tech."


	6. Band Aids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When John, Dorian, and a FBI agent are taken captive, things get interesting. Kinda.

"It's nice to have you back, John."

"Why are you telling me this now, after taking a bullet for me?"

"Because you're using Hello Kitty band aids to patch me up."

"I'm sorry for leaving the superglue behind, but they completely emptied all of my pockets and getting both of us out of there before they came back was more important than making sure I had my tube of superglue."

"Where did the band aids come from, then?"

"They didn't search Adelaide quite so throughly."

"Speaking of Agent Adelaide, where is she now?"

"Right here. They know we've escaped."

"Did they see you?"

Adelaide shook her head in answer to John's question.

"It's only a matter of time before they find us here. You two should leave."

"We aren't leaving you behind, Dorian."

"Detective, he's a Synthetic. He can be replaced."

"Agent, you can leave and try your luck getting out of here on your own. I'm not leaving Dorian behind."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests for materials. Just send me an ask on my [tumblr](http://firlalaith.tumblr.com).


End file.
